The Other Mandalorians
by DarkstarPrime
Summary: A Mandalorian leads a group of true Mandos against the Sith and Death Watch. While doing a favor for the sister of one of the Jedi he gets caught inside the Temple by Aayla Secura. This sets into motion events that no one could have ever anticipated. Secu
1. First Meetings

(Third Person POV)

In the shadows of the Jedi Temple a figure moved silently towards the room of one Ahsoka Tano. The figure was clad entirely in full Mandalorian battle armor (red, black, silver). Eventually he found himself in front of her door.

_'She is just on the other side of the door,'_ the man thought to himself. Looking around to make sure that the coast was clear he entered her room. Unknown to him, a Jedi youngling had spotted him just as he entered the room.

As the door slid shut, the youngling took off running in search of her master, Master Aayla Secura. _'She'll know what to do!' _the young one thought as she raced off in the direction of the Jedi Council.

(Mace Windu's POV)

We were just adjourning our meeting when Secura's Padawan burst in shouting about a man in armor going into Padawan Tano's room. As she described the man she saw I realized that she must be describing a member of Death Watch!

"Hurry there, we must," Yoda said already hobbling off in the direction of Ahsoka's room. Skywalker and Kenobi right behind him.

(Mandalorian's POV)

I was just leaving the young Togrutan's room when I spotted a large group of Jedi coming right for me. I quickly turned and ran, activating my jetpack as I went. Unfortunately I was not fast enough and a Twi'lek was able to tackle me back down onto the ground with saber at my throat.

"No need to get so rough on the first date sweetheart," I said putting my hands over my head. Immediately my wrists were bound and my blasters taken. "It's not like I would have been much of a challenge to all of you at once you know," I said as I watched them relieving me of my weapons.

"Who sent you assassin?!" a bald man with a fierce look on his face asked bluntly. (By now Anakin, Kenobi, and Ahsoka had arrived) "A concerned individual," I answered only to have a mechanical fist slam into my gut. "Ugh!"

"Who sent you!" the offending Jedi demanded.

"I am not suppose to reveal their identity to anyone but the young Togrutan," I stated in a very calm voice. "Unless she says otherwise."

"Tell us," Ahsoka demanded in a cold voice.

"Talika Tano," I said in a tone of finality with my helmet facing straight towards her.


	2. Revelations

(Previously)

_"I am not supposed to reveal their identity to anyone but the young Togrutan," I stated in a very calm voice, "unless she says otherwise."_

_"Tell us," Ahsoka demanded in a cold voice._

_"Talika Tano," I said in a tone of finality with my helmet facing straight towards her._

(Mandalorian's POV)

"I was sent to check up on you by your sister, Talika Tano. I was to report my findings tomorrow and then return to my group since I owe her no more favors." I explained as if bored of the conversation.

"And would that group happen to be Death Watch?!" the one that had punched me demanded.

"No." I said flatly. "If I was a member of Death Watch I would have killed the Togrutan when I had the chance and myself before revealing anything." All of the Jedi now looked at each other nervously.

"Meeting, now!" the bald one ordered.

Secura's POV)

"So what does this mean? Another group of Mandalorian war mongers?" Anakin asked tensely. "The colors are off but that doesn't mean he isn't with Death Watch." He added.

"Perhaps this new group is not our enemy." I suggested as if to myself. At that comment Yoda finally spoke up.

"An interesting thought, explain it you must." Yoda said in his unique way.

"Well, this guy was able to break in virtually unnoticed by any of our security. He could have killed many younglings or planted explosives all over the temple, but instead he seeks out Padawan Tano and simply 'checks up' on her for her sister," I stated as the others tensed at the thought of what he could have done hit them, "maybe this new group could be convinced to help our cause."

"Mmm, a good point you have, think more on this, we must." Yoda said after I had finished my statement. With that the Jedi turned back to the Mandalorian.

"Where might we find this group of yours?" Kenobi asked the man. He was now genuinely curious given his history with Mandalorians.

"Why should I tell you anything?" the man demanded.

_'This could be harder than I first thought but it could mean more allies for us in this war.'_ I thought to myself as I watched the man intensly.

(Mandalorian's POV)

I looked around at the Jedi surrounding me. "Can you unbind my wrists now? You are Jedi and I am unarmed." I asked to no one in particular.

"Don't try anything," the Twi'lek stated as she did as I had asked.

"I won't, I just want to take off my helmet for a bit," I explained, "it does get hot in here every now and then."

"As I was saying," the one who had asked me the question said reclaiming our attention, "what _can_ you tell us about your group?"

"I _could_ tell you anything and everything, I am the leader after all, but that doesn't mean that I will." I stated as I took off my helmet. As I did, I did not fail to notice the Twi'lek stiffen slightly. _'Hmm, odd reaction for a Jedi.'_

"If you're the leader then why did you come yourself and not just send one of the others?"

"Because Talika asked for me to do it myself."

"Why did she send you though?" the Togrutan asked suddenly, "she knows that I can handle myself."

"Probably because of the rumors that younglings and padawans are treated like slaves." I answered without thinking. All of them were shocked to hear this and were staring at me in different forms of shock and outrage.

"What you didn't know that already? That's what some people are saying and Talika got worried." I explained.

"So you broke in, got past security, and kept out of sight just to check on Ahsoka to see if the rumors were true?" the Twi'lek asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I also did it to test myself." I answered back.

"What do you mean 'test myself'?" baldy asked threateningly. One look around and I knew that the same question was on all of their minds.

"I wanted to know if I could get past both Republic and jedi security measures," I answered with a smile on my face as I continued, "after all, if I couldn't do that, how am I supposed to lead a strike against Dooku on Trexlia?"

"You're after Dooku? I thought that Death Watch was being helped by Dooku?" steel fist asked in shock.

"We're not Death Watch!" I shouted scarring some passing younglings. " We are the Strikers!" I yelled in outrage.

"Why are you after Dooku?" the Twi'lek asked trying to gain more insight into the situation. _'Man, I need to learn these peoples names after I get out of here.'_

"Because that's what we are being paid to do." I stated simply.

"So you're bounty hunters!" a new green face with markings all over shrieked. (Luminara)

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean, are you or are you not bounty hunters?" fist man asked glaring at me.

"We prefer the term 'mercenaries'." I stated plainly challenging them to think otherwise.

"How strong are your forces?" Twi'lek she warrior asked with a look of distrust on her face. Seeing a chance for me to gloat about how great we are I answered in a very proud tone.

"We are thirty strong and have the resources to storm an entire Seperatist or Republic outpost," I explained, "we are able to do this because we consider the Strikers to be one big family."

"Another moment to converse, we must take." A gremlin looking thing said hobbling off a short ways away.


	3. Playfull Banter

(Previously)

_"How strong are your forces?" Twi'lek she warrior asked with a look of distrust on her face. Seeing a chance for me to gloat about how great we are I answered in a very proud tone._

_"We are thirty strong and have the resources to storm an entire Seperatist or Republic outpost," I explained, "we are able to do this because we consider the Strikers to be one big family."_

_"Another moment to converse, we must take." A gremlin looking thing said hobbling off a short ways away._

(Secura's POV)

"Well now we know how many there are and what the call themselves." Kenobi offered up so as to begin our little meeting.

"I know how we could tell if he is telling the truth." Ahsoka offered.

"What is it that you suggest?" Windu asked calmly.

"Well he said that he knew my sister, and if I know her, she'll have been attracted to him as soon as his helmet was off. So we just ask him how she acts around him." Ahsoka stated very pleased with herself.

"What if he never took off his helmet?" Luminara pointed out.

"Then she wouldn't have trusted him." Ahsoka replied as if it was obvious.

"Well I say we give it a shot, I know that we need to find more allies, but we can't just trust him as easily as that though." Plo Koon stated. "Perhaps we should send some Jedi with him to meet this Talika and these so called Strikers as well."

"Agree, I do. More allies, we must find. Careful, we must be. Unknown, this man is." Yoda stated solemnly.

"Well then let's do this." Aksoka said with conviction.

(Mandalorian's POV)

As they stood there conversing I looked around and noticed my weapons not to far away. _'Interesting. . . they must be very confident to just leave them out in the open like that. . . to bad for them they don't know my secret talents. . .'_

With a twist of my wrist, my blaster flew into my hand just as they turned around to face me again. A look of disbelief on their faces at what I just did. Giving me time to put my helmet back on and take off once again by doing a complex technique to put my blasters back and level my flight path.

I had almost made it when all of the sudden my jetpack failed and I landed in front of a group of younglings. Instead of doing the smart thing and taking a hostage, I made a run for it.

I had only a little ways left to go until I was free when I was tackled by a group of passing clone troopers.

"**Haar'chak, bid gebi**" i shouted as I hit the ground. "I was so close!"

"Well. . . I'll give you points for trying and effort but you don't get the prize." One of the clones joked as he hoisted me up off the ground as the Jedi caught up to me.

"I guess that didn't work out for you the way you planned it now did it?" the Twi'lek said with a smirk on her face.

"Lek, lek, lek."

"How did you do that?" baldy demanded upon arrival.

"How did I do what? Fly? It's called a jetpack Baldy." I stated faking naivety.

"Not that! You know what I mean!" he shouted back.

"I'm sorry? Could you be more specific then?" I was starting to have fun antagonizing him already.

"The thing with the blasters!" he said in a voice that said 'tell me now!'

"Which thing?" I asked calmly while on the inside I was laughing up a space storm. _'This is getting to be really funny. How does he not see the obvious in what he is asking? "The Force must not be strong with this one" hahahahahah!_

"Earlier. . . when you tried to get away!"

"Well that's called a triple-spin holser toss, why?_" Hhahahahhahhhahaha'_

_"_Not that!_"_

"Then what?"'_Hahahahaha'_

"The other thing!"

"Well how about you tell me what you saw and think it was and I'll give you constructive critique and input, eh sour patch?" '_This is funny as_ hell'

"What did you call me?!" _'Priceless!'_

"Wow, I've never seen anyone get under his skin like this!" Shaak Tii commented while we bantered back and forth in amusement.

"What's the matter oh bald one?"_'Not my best'_

"Quick words for one like you!" Baldy shouted louder then before if that's even possible.

"One like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I replied back trying to hide my amusement.

"Yes one like you!"

"How did we come to throwing around names?" I said trying to throw him off.

"Just answer the question!"

"Which one, you've asked like thirty in this little spout of ours?"

"My first question!"

"Which...Umph!" I exclaimed as a fist once again collided with my stomach.

"Answers! Now!" Mr. Fisticuffs shouted.

"What is it with you and the hitting?" I coughed out as the clones laughter died down.

"Answer his question!" He demanded.

"What was the question again? I forget." I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"How did you make your blasters fly into your hands like that?" baldy demanded slowly.

"Oh that! I don't know if I trust you enough for that little secret Rancor Breath." I replied defiantly.

"Why you!" Mr. Fisty said preparing to hit me again.

"Skywalker! Windu! Control yourselves! I'm sure I can get answers from him in a much more civilized fashion." the Twi'lek stated walking up to me. _'Well now I at least know some of their names'_

_lek = yeah_

_Haar'chak, bid gebi = Dammit, so close  
_


	4. Arrangements

Hello, this is obviously Darkstar. I guess I should put it out there that I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it although I wish I did. Anyways, on with the story!

.::.

(Previously)

_"Oh that! I don't know if I trust you enough for that little secret Rancor Breath." I replied defiantly._

_"Why you!" Mr. Fisty said preparing to hit me again._

_"Skywalker! Windu! Control yourselves! I'm sure I can get answers from him in a much more civilized fashion." the Twi'lek stated walking up to me. 'Well now I at least know some of their names'_

(Mandalorian's POV)

"Now...Mr...?" she started off.

"You can call me Jacen for now." I provided her with my alias seeing how it must be uncomfortable for her.

"OK then, Jacen, if you'll just here me out," she said motioning for me to sit on one of the benches nearby with her, "we would like to discuss some arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" I asked curiously. _'What is it about a pretty face that I can't say no to?'_ I asked myself.

"All in good time but first..."

(Secura's POV)

"Ahsoka, can you come here please?" I asked calmly. As soon as she got here I continued. "Will you please ask him your question?"

"Okay. How did my sister react to you when you took off your helmet for her?" Ahsoka asked the Mandalorian in a calm and even tone.

"Let's just say it was very inappropriate and leave it at that." he replied with a shudder. _'Wow, it must have been bad.'_

"Okay then, would you be willing to take four of us with you when you go to meet with Talika and then to meet the rest of your group as well?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Depends." He said without a care or any sign as to which way he was leaning towards.

"On what?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Who would be coming?" he asked plainly.

"We would have to decide later." I said calmly hoping to gain his trust.

"Okay so just let me get this straight...first off...you want me to take four of you with me when I leave."

"Yes."

"You also want to meet the Strikers, correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay then...why?"

"We would like to access whether or not you are a threat to the Republic and possibly come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Oh okay, I get it now! You want us to join your side in this war. Well tell you what, be ready to leave in a few hours and I'll think about joining your side."


	5. Prep and Departure

(Previously)

_"We would like to access whether or not you are a threat to the Republic and possibly come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."_

_"Oh okay, I get it now! You want us to join your side in this war. Well tell you what, be ready to leave in a few hours and I'll think about joining your side."_

(Ahsoka's POV)

_'I can't believe Talika! How could she not trust me enough to be able to take care of myself? I am perfectly happy and content here, I am safe, why would she even consider that I wasn't?'_ I thought to myself barely paying attention to the meeting going on around me.

(Secura's Pov)

"We need to decide who will be going with the 'Jacen' as he returns to these so called Strikers. Who will volunteer?" Mace asked after we had all settled down.

"I will go with my padawan." I stated firmly daring anyone to question my choice.

"Very well, who else will go though?"

"I will take Ahsoka and go as well." Anakin spoke up after a long pause.

"Really Master?" Ahsoka asked with excitement.

"Of course Snipps."

"Then it is settled. May the Force be with you four on this journey." Mace said as he got up and left with Master Yoda.

(Jacen's Pov)

I had just finished prepping my ship, _the Dark Star_, when I heard a small group approaching me. I looked up to see four Jedi coming my way. Skywalker, Tano, Twi'lek girl, and another face I was not familiar with. _'That must be the Twi'leks padawan' _I thought to myself.

As I looked back to Skywalker I noticed him admiring my ship.

"You like what you see Skywalker?" I asked with malice dripping from every word. I don't know why but I just don't like the guy.

"Yeah, it's real nice. Who'd you steal it from?" He asked smugly.

"I didn't. I had it custom built by the Corelians to fit my specific lifestyle. You'll never see another ship like her. She's one of the fastest and stealthiest ever built. She also packs enough power to hold up against most other ships." I said proudly. She was one of my most prized possessions.

By now they were all checking out my ship. Then the new face noticed the symbol on the side of the hull. "What does that symbol stand for?"

"It once stood for all Mandalorians, but now that Mandalor has become soft and weak it no longer deserves it. Now we use it to show ourselves as true Mandalorians, not those disgraces Satine leads." I replied in a stiff tone. Mandalor and the war with the jedi were touchy subjects for most of us these days, especially with Satine in charge.

"So where are we meeting my sister?" Tano asked in an eager voice.

"We're meeting up with her ship a few parsecs away where there will be less traffic but not far away enough to have to worry about an attack." I told as I opened the hatch.

"All aboard the Dark Star, Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." I said as I closed the hatch behind them. "You can put your things anywhere you want just not in my quarters. You are free to go anywhere, just not my quarters. I hope you enjoy the trip. We'll be there soon."

As the others scattered about the ship while I headed for the controls Tano walked up to me with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "What was it that you said back there when we were getting on?"

"Today is a good day for someone else to die," I stated as she reeled back in shock just a little,"in Mando'a"

"So how did you meet my sister if you don't mind my asking?"

"We met while I was evacuating an area before blowing up a droid factory. She was there looking for something or other and we literally bumped into each other."

"Why did you owe her a favor?"

"She saved my life when a drunken lowlife tried to get the drop on me and shoot me in the back because I got in between him and I forget what exactly."

"Oh. So how many people did you say there were in your group?"

"There are thirty of us in the Strikers."

"That's quite a number."

"We do alright. Well this is where we must part unless you want to see how to fly her." I said as I patted the wall of the ship.

"Really? You'd let me?" She said in disbelief.

"Sure, why not?"

.:.:.

Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur = Today is a good day for someone else to die


	6. Unexpected Surprises

I do not own anything, just my ocs. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Now on with the story.

* * *

(Previously)

_"We do alright. Well this is where we must part unless you want to see how to fly her." I said as I patted the wall of the ship._

_"Really? You'd let me?" She said in disbelief._

_"Sure, why not?"_

(Ahsoka's Pov)

_'I can't believe it! I get to learn to pilot the ship! I bet Anakin would love to have this opportunity! Wait...why is he so open to me? Of course! He is still under contract with my sister! That explains it.' _I thought as he opened to door to the control room.

(Secura's Pov)

The first thing I did was familiarize myself with the ship. One thing was for sure, this guy meant business. Most of the rooms I went in had some form of defense and weapons. Others had survival gear, food, supplies, etc. _'I guess this all makes sense if he is planning on going to war with Death Watch and the Sith.'_

As I was passing another room something caught my eye in the corner. The room was another weapons stash but in here there were at least seven different...lightsabers?! _'Now why would he have so many lightsabers? How does he have any at all? The more I learn about him, the more questions I have.'_

(Anakin's Pov)

I wanted to learn as much as I could about this guy as fast as possible. So I figured I would check out is ship. You can tell a lot about a man just by how he treats his ship and what he has in it. As I passed more and more rooms full of anything you might possibly need during a war, I started to wonder about this guy even more. _'Where did he get all this stuff?'_

(Secura's Pov)

While I was exploring my surroundings I came upon a door that looked different from the rest. Curious, i opened the door to find lavish living quarters. _'Shit! The only rule he gave us was to stay out of here!'_

I quickly shut the door and hurried on my way. No need to make things any more awkward than they already were.

(Tan Ley's Pov)

As we split up to settle in I went straight to the pantry to fix something to snack on. After all, if we are going to be stuck here with him then at least we should be allowed the simple things in life such as full bellies, right?

(Jacen's Pov)

_'I can't believe I have to take these jetiise with me back to base! Maybe I can ditch them after our meeting with Talika? The last thing we need is to have to worry about a bunch of laandur jetiise hanging around trying to help but just getting in the way!' _I thought to myself as a showed Tano how to pilot my ship. _'Now how can I get rid of them?'_

As I thought about how I could ditch them my thoughts turned to how they would be received by the others if I couldn't get rid of them. I shuddered to think of all the different possibilities that came to mind. _'May the Force be with them if they show up without me, that's for sure.'_

"Hey kid." I said to Tano."Have you flow before?"

"Yeah don't worry. I will admit though that this is the first time I have flown something like this." She admitted.

"Well I think you have got this down so I am going to check on the others. I don't want them getting into certain things that don't need disturbed." I said as I left the room.

_'Why did I ever agree to this? Oh yeah. The pretty face. Haar'chak! I need to get better at resisting women.' _I thought as I traversed the hallways of the Dark Star. _'I just hope none of them opened living quarters door. Kyr'am does not like new people being around him without me. That Krayt Dragon could take on these jetiise and win easily.'  
_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek."

_'Oh great. I give them one rule and they break it not even an hour after we take off.'_ I thought as I ran in the direction of the scream. As I entered the pantry and found the other three cornered by Kyr'am. "Kyr'am! Down! Sit! Kyr'am...good girl!" I said as she settled down not noticing the look of disbelief and awe on the faces of the three Jedi in the corner."Go back to bed...they're okay."

As she left the pantry I turned to look at the Jedi in time to notice the looks on their faces. "What? You've never seen a krayt dragon before?"

"We've seen them before! Just never tamed!" The Twi'lek spoke out in a shaking voice.

"Oh she's not that bad once you get to know her. Anyway, if we're going to be sharing a ship then I think I should learn your names." I said remembering that I only knew two of their names.

"Anakin Skywalker"

"Aayla Secura"

"Tan Ley"

"Jacen, just Jacen. Alright, I am going to check on Tano and make sure she is still flying us on course." I said heading in the direction of the control room.

"Wait! Ahsoka's piloting this ship?" Skywalker said as if in outrage.

"Yeah. She wouldn't leave me alone." I explained."She kept asking about her sister and how we met, and before you ask, you can ask her about that."

"Could you take us on a tour of this ship. It is bigger than I expected." Secura asked.

"Ori pirusti," I responded. "Just let me check up on Tano first."

* * *

_jetiise = Jedi(plural)  
_

_laandur jetiise - weak Jedi_

___Haar'chak!_ = Damn it!  


_kyr'am = death  
_

_Ori pirusti = Very well_


End file.
